The Wings of the Phoenix
by Ozuma and Blank's Lil' Kitten
Summary: Wufei is no stranger to pain. He knows loneliness is the worst kind of pain. Will that pain someday be lifted? Or is it already too late?


Title: The Wings of the Phoenix (was originally entitled Phoenix's Flame)  
Warnings: Shounen-ai (literally meaning boy-love. Please, if this is something that you don't like, leave right now. I don't want any senseless fights and flames), slight NCS (so tread with caution), heavy Angst (really heavy!), kinda Dark and a nice helping of Romance (hooray for us)  
Pairings: 5+1 (unrequited – NO! _cries_), MOCx5, implied 1x2 (don't ever expect this from me again. The only reason this pairing is here is because it's essential to the story. I'm still not a 1x2 fan in any way whatsoever) and 3x4 (the fluff bunnies are coming!!)

Summary:

It's very simple. But also sad.  
Heero loves Duo. Duo loves Heero.  
Trowa loves Quatre. Quatre loves Trowa.  
Wufei loves Heero… Heero does not love Wufei.  
Wufei has no one, is meant to be alone.  
However, he is no stranger to pain; he knows loneliness is the worst kind of pain.  
Will that pain someday be lifted, or is it already too late?

Sorry, heh, heh.  
That was meant to be the summary, and it looks like a poem! _chewing on index finger  
_Oh well…  
Please enjoy and review!

Slight Author's Note:

Okay, this fic is old. I mean REALLY old.  
I had it uploaded on MediaMiner for years and didn't know what to do with it, so I've decided to put it here, but change its course that I had originally planned for it.  
For those that read it on MM, the first chapter will simply be edited a bit, but the 2nd and other following chapters will be completely different.

Disclaimer:

Let's get something straight. If I owned Gundam Wing there'd have been some massive changes:

Relena's limo wouldn't be pink! (I'm a massive Relena fan, but that limo is like riding a giant marshmallow!)  
Zechs would NEVER wear that helmet (because I'd make ugly helmets illegal) on account of he's too handsome to wear such ugliness  
Creepy old men would be less creepy (Tsubarov, Quinze, Dekim – they've got faces not even their grandmas would love)  
Treize, Otto and Walker would have survived (_sniff_ Why did they die?! _cries_)  
Bunt, Alex and Muller wouldn't have existed (I HATE THEM!)  
Hilde-chan would have had a much longer role (for crying out loud, her role in EW was non-existent! 10 seconds?! No fair! Yes, Hilde-chan is my favorite Gundam girl)  
Most importantly, Wufei would NOT have disappeared for like 10 episodes with no reason as to why! (and poor Trowa too)  
Oh yes, I thought of another change, Wufei would still have loose hair (he has such lovely hair) and the glasses (cute, cute, CUTE!! _swoons_)

So, to make a long (really long) story short. I do not, and never will, own Gundam Wing!

And that, as they say, is that. (really cool quote from FF X)

Chapter 1  
This Heart to Break

It was late, midnight probably.  
Wufei was trying hard to sleep, however the noises that the other pilots were making were becoming very irritating.

Ever since the other four pilots had paired up, they barely seemed to notice him at all. In the mornings he was completely ignored, and the nights were spent making passionate love, while he lay alone and forgotten to the world.

Perhaps, deep inside of his soul, Wufei wished that there was someone for him as well, but no, he never succeeded in finding that special someone.  
He was badly hurt by the way they all started to treat him, but he was very determined not to let it show.

Heaving a deep and sad sigh, the boy dressed himself and grabbed his jacket, rushing out of the safe house in a rush, but soundlessly.  
He didn't really care where he was going; he just let his feet carry him to wherever they wanted to go.

Soon he found himself in the city.

Wufei felt the cold wind blow against his lithe form and he wrapped the jacket tighter around himself.  
A voice inside his head was screaming at him that something was not right and he should turn back, but he ignored it and continued walking.

His thoughts were drifting once more to the other pilots.

He knew how the pilot of Sandrock, who was - or rather, used to be - his best friend, felt towards Trowa, and he was secretly happy that the two found love with each other.  
But whenever he thought of the other two pilots together, his heart clenched painfully and he always felt that horrible urge to curl into a small ball and cry for his misfortune.

He silently asked why he had to fall in love with someone who barely saw him, let alone loved him in return.

Begin Flashback

The young Chinese boy debated whether he should risk everything and go and tell the one he loved about how he felt. He wanted to do it so badly, to think everything would be all right and he'd soon find himself in the other pilot's arms.

He didn't even realize that he had walked out of his room and he was standing in front of **his** door.  
Slowly, his arm reached out of its own accord to the doorknob, but Wufei couldn't bring himself to turn it. He began to tremble and whimper. What if he was rejected? He knew that he wouldn't be able to deal with the heartbreak.

But keeping all this bottled up inside was slowly eating him up alive.

Taking a deep breath, he held his head high and was about to open the door when he heard a soft moan and a gasp.  
His heart pounding against his ribcage, Wufei slowly and quietly opened the door. What he saw shattered his heart into pieces.

Heero had Duo under him and he was pressing gentle and loving kisses all over his beautiful body. The braided one was moaning in pleasure, and he begged the Perfect Soldier to never stop with his caresses.

Heero smiled with joy.  
Duo smiled with happiness.  
Wufei choked down a heartbreaking sob.

Backing away, he quietly closed the door and ran to the safety of his room. He threw himself on his bed, and buried his head in his arms, crying his heart out.  
Why did Fate have to be so cruel? The one he loved and admired so much loved someone else. His heart was now destroyed, and his soul wasn't too far behind.

How he wished that he were in Duo's place. That he was the one receiving all those kisses, that he was the only one that Heero smiled for.  
His sobs grew in pitch, causing his slight form to tremble violently. The boy felt consciousness slowly escaping him, but before he was claimed by the awaiting darkness, he whispered weakly, "wo ai ni heero..."

Then he let those dark arms claim him in their embrace.

End Flashback

A single tear slipped down his caramel cheek, and he hugged himself to try and drive the dark shadows away.

That voice came again, this time louder. Again he ignored it, but he should've listened to it...

SMACK!

Wufei raised his hand to rub it against his already bruising skin. He looked up with a glare to see who dared touch him. To his horror, he saw a group of six bulky men surrounding him slowly, and they had hungry looks in their eyes.  
He hid his fear with his mask of arrogance.

One part of him told him to fight, but the other part said that fighting them wouldn't be wise. True he was strong, but he was much smaller and younger than them, and he knew that he wouldn't win.

He tried to turn back, but before he had a chance to run, the leader, who was also the biggest of the group, grabbed his wrist and spun him around, looking him up and down.  
He smiled nastily down at the tiny pilot and began with a sneering voice, "What have we here, boys?"  
He paused to cup the boy's face with his free hand, while his cronies laughed along.

Wufei managed to stifle a whimper, but his pride gave in and he tried to bite his assailant's hand from his face. The other man, sensing such an action, merely smirked and easily covered the boy's small mouth with his fingers.  
"Now, now. Just relax honey. If you didn't want this, then you shouldn't have come in our territory."

The smaller boy narrowed his eyes and began to shake his head violently, effectively getting the man's hand off his mouth, and he began with an icy glare, "Let me go, or I'll..."  
"Or you'll what? Call for mommy?"  
He and his men laughed harder at the "helpless" boy.

The boy's fear grew, but so did his anger, and with a war cry he kicked the man in the face. The man was surprised enough to release his prey's wrist.  
"Grab him!" he shouted, and all of them attacked the pilot at once.

Wufei fought back even though he knew that he was going to lose soon. His pride just wouldn't let him turn back and run now.

He succeeded in holding his ground for a few minutes, but all too soon he found himself pinned to the ground, one man holding his hands above his head, while the other wrenched his legs apart. He tried to fight another whimper, but failed.

The leader knelt down, and took the boy's chin in his hand again and smiled. Wufei growled and spat in his face.  
The man slowly wiped off the saliva from his face and looked at the boy menacingly.

"Make the little bitch pay, Gary!" one of his cronies shouted.

"Oh I will, believe me, I will," the man named Gary replied, huskily. He gave his men a look and they immediately began to tear off the boy's clothes.  
Wufei began to struggle, but it was no use. The other men were far stronger than him.

Gary was soon leaning over the boy, who was now breathing heavily.  
"You're going to be mine now, my beauty," he whispered.  
Without any warnings, he released his large and thick member from its confinement and rammed into Wufei's lithe body.

He tried not to scream, but it was so hard. He never felt such agonizing pain, and it was slowly blinding him.

"AH! STOP hmmf!"

The boy's screams were muffled when the big man took his mouth for a bruising kiss.  
Wufei whimpered, and closed his eyes tight to prevent the tears from falling, but they fell anyway.

'Heero, Heero, Heero, Heero...' Wufei continued to repeat his love's name in his head. The Wing's pilot never loved him, and after this, he was sure that the Japanese boy would hate him even more.

The man gripped the boy's hips and lifted them to thrust deeper into his body, his mouth still devouring Wufei's own, while his men whispered the sickest words in his ears.

"Let him go."

The command was so soft that it was barely heard, but all of them heard it.  
The Chinese boy hesitantly opened his eyes, and when he felt the man's lips release his, he whispered, "heero?"

Gary simply smirked and thrust harder into the boy, causing him to scream in surprise.  
"Get lost punk. Unless you want some of this, get lost. He's **mine** now!"  
The way the man spoke sent a shiver down the captive boy's spine, and he began to squirm underneath him, but to no avail.

Frightened obsidian met Prussian blue... Could it be?

"Heero!" Wufei cried in relief. He got a sharp smack in the face for it.  
"Shut up, bitch."

"Which part of 'let him go' didn't you understand?" came the voice again, this time slightly louder and colder.  
The mysterious boy came into view at last, and Wufei felt a little part of his soul dying.

It wasn't Heero.

He had long red hair that flowed behind his upper back and Prussian blue eyes, just like Heero's own.  
His clothes consisted of a pair of really old jeans, and a red tank-top. He had no shoes, or anything to protect him from the cold.  
He was very tall, but also slender and didn't look that strong in the other men's eyes.

When his eyes made contact with those midnight orbs, he felt unexpectedly warm inside, and a great urge to protect the boy at all costs made itself known.

Gary laughed and pressed another bruising kiss on Wufei's lips, drawing a tearful whimper from the boy beneath him, who shut his eyes once more.  
When he drew back, he replied, "You want this slut so bad, then come get 'im yourself."

The strange-comer sighed and said, "If you say so, but then don't say that I didn't warn you."

And with that, he ran with inhuman speed, and pulled the big man off of Wufei, who still had his eyes closed and was trembling slightly.  
The boy hit Gary mercilessly till he could barely stand up. The man stood as best as he could, blood flowing from his cut lips.

"No more! Take the slut! He's all yours! Let's go guys!"  
And the men ran as fast as they could, helping their leader as they disappeared into the night.

The redhead shook his head and walked over to the little pilot and knelt down beside him. When his eyes fell on him, he felt his heart stop there and then.  
'God, he's so beautiful.'

Without even realizing what he was doing, the red-haired teen reached out to stroke the boy's delicate face, where he had been struck twice.  
Wufei slowly opened his eyes at the touch and backed away as best as he could. He hissed when the other teen began to make his way towards him.

"Hey, kid. You okay?" he asked gently.  
Wufei looked at the boy that he had mistaken for the one he loved, then quickly looked away again so that his savior wouldn't see him wipe the tears from his now smudgy cheeks.

"Hey, kid, I asked you a question. Are…"  
"I'm fine! And don't call me a kid!"  
"Okay, okay. Jeez, no need to bite my head off. 'Was only tryin' to help."

Wufei chose to ignore that last comment, grabbed his clothes and hurriedly put them back on.  
But as soon as he tried to stand up, he felt a sharp pain and he sagged with a small cry. The redhead rushed forward and the Chinese boy fell right into his arms.

Wufei's breath caught in his throat. The way he was being held by this stranger felt so right, as if they were meant to be, but he was still afraid.  
"Let me go! Don't touch me!" he cried, pushing the other boy away.  
The older teen let him go reluctantly. He enjoyed having that tiny body in his arms very much, and he wasn't going to deny it.

He figured that the beauty was still frightened after that ugly experience, so he didn't push it.

"Sorry, kid."  
"I said I'm not a kid!"  
"Then what do I call you?" asked the boy in amusement.  
"Wufei."  
"Just Wufei?"

The boy glared. Who did he think he was, asking him all these questions? But he found himself answering without hesitation, "Chang Wufei."  
"Okay then, Wufei. It was good meeting you."

Wufei was about to say something else, however the mysterious boy had already disappeared from view, but the Chinese pilot could still hear the soft footsteps.

"WAIT! WHO ARE YOU?!" he called hopefully.  
"I don't have a name. If you must, call me Phoenix," was the very soft response.

Then the air grew quiet, except for Wufei's heavy breathing.  
"Thank you, Phoenix," he whispered.

Then he turned back and ran faster than he had ever run in his life to the safe house.

Without even bothering to keep quiet, he dashed to his room and locked the door. Flinging himself back on the bed, he covered his whole body with the sheets and tried to forget what had just happened to him, but it was impossible.

He closed his eyes tight and saw wild moss-green hair and gentle Prussian blue orbs. When his eyes re-opened, he found himself wondering if it was possible to love two people at the same time.

TBC

Snap me down!  
This was way angstier than I remembered it to be! And sadly, it's only going to get worse!

Please review and let me know how I did with this!  
If no one reviews, how are we supposed to get to the happy parts? (I mean Wufei not being sad and lonely no more! I don't want him being sad and lonely!)  
So do review! (nicely, if you please)

Oh yes; Phoenix is my character. So please, don't steal him and use him without my permission. If anyone is interested and would like to use him, just ask. It's a guarantee that I'll say yes.


End file.
